


time to change

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: KuroShou Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Bokuto/Numai background, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: University is the next stage of life for most people, Kuroo is leaving behind his friends from Nekoma (which hurts, he hadn't expected it to be easy) but he finds comfort knowing that he'll have Bokuto to talk with, they've always been close. They’re in the same building, just a few doors down and Kuroo couldn’t be happier about it, until he meets Bokuto’s roommate...
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810546
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020





	time to change

**Author's Note:**

> Day One - Any AU. So ofc, I go with a college au.

University is the next stage of life for most people, Kuroo is leaving behind his friends from Nekoma (which hurts, he hadn't expected it to be easy) but he finds comfort knowing that he'll have Bokuto to talk with, they've always been close. They’re in the same building, just a few doors down and Kuroo couldn’t be happier about it, until he meets Bokuto’s roommate.   
  
_ Daishou Suguru. _   
  
It’s a surprise for Kuroo to see Daishou at his university and he prepares himself for the usual jibes, the same snide remarks—but Daishou smiles, and says nothing. He shows up to the volleyball club, and is polite during the club meeting. Kuroo isn’t sure if it’s better or worse that Bokuto seems to like him well enough.  Since Kuroo spends a lot of time with Bokuto, it means he sees Daishou a little more often than he wants to. He wishes he could contain their interactions to the club but there’s no way he could avoid Bokuto like that, he wouldn’t be a bad friend just because he didn’t like spending time with Daishou.   
  
Daishou actually seems to make sure he keeps out of Kuroo’s way. There’s one night a week where Kuroo and Bokuto study together, Daishou is never there. Kuroo doesn’t ask and he pretends not to care about it, though he’s far too curious for his own good.  He’s late back on Thursday and almost forgets to let Bokuto know; he sends the message as he’s stepping into the hall, he walks along to Bokuto’s door, with no reply and knocks loudly. It takes a moment for the door to open, Kuroo knows immediately that it’s not Bokuto, the height and familiar hair gives Daishou away.   
  
Kuroo drags his eyes downward, to Daishou’s face. He looks bleary-eyed, wearing glasses and an oversized sweater. “Kuroo?” Daishou yawns and Kuroo's heart thumps— _ oh _ , that's new, he's not used to seeing Daishou like this—he thinks maybe he's been wrong all this time. Daishou is adorable, he looks gorgeous and Kuroo's heart is racing. Shit, he can't tell Bokuto this. “Koutarou has just gone to the laundry room, you can come in and wait.”   
  
Daishou steps aside, Kuroo automatically follows him in and he watches Daishou curl up on his bed. He pushes his glasses up to rub an eye and Kuroo's heart thumps again—he shouldn't be thinking about how much he wants to reach over and brush his fingers through Daishou's hair...How much he wants to kiss him.   
  
Kuroo flops into the chair at the desk near the empty bed and watches Daishou, who sticks his head back into his books. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”   
  
“How would you know? It’s not like you’ve ever seen me reading before.” Daishou looks up and Kuroo swears his breath catches when their eyes meet. He wouldn’t tell anyone, and it’s hard just admitting it to himself...He’s always liked Daishou and he hid behind petty insults, but now there’s nowhere to run or hide. Like this, all he can see is Daishou’s skewed hair, beautiful brown eyes hidden behind shiny glass, it’s the boy he’s liked since middle school. A boy he knew had stupid braces at ten, and a lopsided smile. “Oi,” Kuroo snaps out of his thoughts and blinks slowly at Daishou. “Why are you being weird?”   
  
Kuroo shrugs. He certainly isn’t ready for that conversation yet. “Tired, I was just spacing out.” It still works, it’s not entirely a lie.   
  
“Idiot,” Daishou mutters, shaking his head. “You should go to bed, Koutarou will understand.”   
  
Kuroo chuckles softly. “You’re one to talk, you look exhausted.”   
  
“I  _ was _ actually getting ready to sleep when some annoying cat came meowing at my door.”   
  
Kuroo frowns, not at Daishou but at himself, he glances at the door and tries to figure out why Bokuto would have gone out  _ this late _ just for laundry. He huffs and pushes himself up. “Tell him I’ll be over tomorrow, and I expect him to tell me what’s going on.”   
  
“Maybe if you kept your nose out then he’d tell you.”   
  
Kuroo rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the bed, flipping Daishou off on his way out the door. He returns to his own room quickly, sighing the moment the door shuts behind him. He trudges to his bed and flops down on the mattress, groaning into the pillow, he lays there for a while, humming a barely-greeting when the door opens.   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
“Moping.”   
  
“Suguru again?”   
  
“Yeah,” Kuroo finally flips over, sighing softly. “I don’t know how you’ve put up with him for so long. I commend you, Numa.”   
  
Numai snorts out a laugh, he drops down on his bed and smiles. “You’ve known him longer than me. Even if he’s my friend. You’ve always seemed to share something.” Numai shakes his head when Kuroo opens his mouth. “Don’t tell me that it’s just because you two hate each other. You bicker more like an old married couple.”   
  
Kuroo huffs, rolling his eyes at Numai. “What about you? You just got back, you’re never back this late.” Numai shrugs, but the blush is already creeping up his neck and to his cheeks. “Oh God. You’re seeing someone! That’s the face of a guy who’s totally whipped.”   
  
“I’m not whipped!” Numai baulks and Kuroo chuckles, smirking at Numai. “Shut up, that doesn’t mean anything.”   
  
“But you’re not telling me either.”   
  
“I was just out with Bokuto, it’s no big deal.”   
  
“So that’s where he went. But I saw your blush, you like him.” Numai doesn’t say anything and Kuroo sighs. “He’s a nice guy, if he’s going to turn you down then he’ll do it nicely. You have nothing to be scared of, it’s better to be honest with him, if you’re not then you’ll never get an answer.”   
  
“Maybe you should give yourself that advice. You’ll never get anywhere with Suguru if you keep lying to yourself. You like him. I’ve known both of you almost as long as you and Suguru have known each other. I remember being in junior-high and you two always said stupid things when we played each other. Neither of you meant it, you were kids and it carried through to high school. You both need to grow up and stop hiding behind stupid insults.”   
  
Kuroo falls silent, he looks up at the ceiling and nods, resolved. “Fine. But you have to tell Bokuto.” Numai sighs, but nods anyway.  
  


* * *

  
Despite what Kuroo said, a week passes and he still can’t find the words he wants to say to Daishou, not a single moment feels  _ right. _ The more he thinks about it, the more that sounds like a pathetic excuse because Numai could confess, he found time between classes and studying and hospital clinicals, Bokuto reciprocated.   
  
It seemed easy, Kuroo could see how happy Numai and Bokuto were, just walking around holding hands, he could picture himself in that position, with Daishou at his side. Someone who has always been by his side, a guy he’s known since he was seven, someone he cherished by the time he was ten, someone he fought with when he was twelve. The guy he fell in love with at seventeen.   
  
Kuroo brushed it all away, kept pretending. Now it felt like everything was reaching boiling point. He watches Numai as he pulls his shoes on getting ready for another date with Bokuto. Numai gives him a look before he’s out the door.   
  
There’s a moment where the silence creeps up Kuroo’s spine, he gets up, tucking his key into his back pocket. He walks out, catching Numai and Bokuto’s backs as they vanish into the stairwell, hand-in-hand. Kuroo hurries across the hall to knock on Daishou’s door.   
  
He answers quickly and his brows furrow. “Koutarou just went out with Numa.”   
  
“I know, Numa is my roommate, idiot. I came here to talk with you.”   
  
“You feeling alright?” Kuroo nods, Daishou is still frowning but he lets Kuroo in, stepping aside for him. Daishou closes the door, he sits on the end of the bed and points to his desk chair, that Kuroo pulls out and sits down. It’s quiet between them, Daishou impatiently taps his foot against the floor and Kuroo gazes off like the words will spring out at any moment, he just needed an extra little push. “Alright. What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re actually scaring me. Is something wrong?”   
  
“I never realised you cared so much, Suguru.”   
  
Daishou’s brows twitch, a hint of surprise that doesn’t show in anything else. “Alright, stop playing around, or get the fuck out. Unlike what you like to believe, I’m not a complete asshole, we’ve known each other since we were seven, of course I care.”   
  
Kuroo nods, humming softly. Silence falls between them, Daishou stops tapping his foot then stands up and walks over to Kuroo, grabbing him by his arm to pull him up. Kuroo gasps, he puts his hand on Daishou’s, and frowns down at him. “Okay, fine.” Daishou sighs but drops his hand, shaking off Kuroo’s along with the movement. “I like you, Suguru. I really stupidly like you, and I have for a long time, I want to go on a date with you.”   
  
“What?”   
  
Kuroo huffs, he almost wants to tell Daishou that he isn’t going to repeat himself, because he’s already embarrassed enough. “I like you,” and of course, just like that, he repeats himself anyway, as if backing down would affect Daishou’s decision. “Will you come on a date with me?”   
  
“You’re joking.” Kuroo frowns, shaking his head firmly. Daishou tilts his head, looking like he’s thinking. “Who put you up to it, Koutarou or Numa?”   
  
“They didn’t! This is all me, Suguru. Please don’t treat me like a joke.”   
  
“Oh.” Daishou’s brows twitch. “Why?”   
  
“Wh —” Kuroo laughs. Daishou tries to glare at him, but that stupidly horrendous laugh makes it impossible and his face ends up contorting somewhere between a smile and a half-assed glare. “Suguru.” Kuroo says, once he’s calmed down. “I like you. I think I always have. You’re annoying as fuck, but you’re still funny, you’re cute and you’re smart. I started feeling a pull towards you, even when we were fighting, it didn’t feel that those stupid insults and remarks meant anything. Will you go on a date with me? I’ll keep asking.”   
  
“Me? You’re annoying!” Daishou huffs. He tiptoes up, pulling Kuroo down a little. “Giant fuck.” He mutters and kisses Kuroo’s cheek, then he quickly steps back, blushing bright red. “Text me when you want to go out. Now go away. I’m trying to study.”   
  
Kuroo makes a soft noise of surprise in the back of his throat. “Rude.”   
  
“You still like me.” Daishou says, glancing up at Kuroo’s face, his blushing and it only makes Daishou’s own feel worse, he quickly averts his eyes and returns to his desk, sinking down behind his books.   
  
Kuroo shakes his head, he walks over and leans down to kiss Daishou’s head. “I’ll text you later and you better not change your mind.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah!” Daishou says, he waves Kuroo off, feeling his blush burning stronger.   
  
“Later.” Kuroo chuckles and slips out of the room, leaving Daishou alone. Daishou turns his head once the door closes and he smiles, tipping his head down to his arms— _ Kuroo likes him _ . He had done so for a while, and now Daishou is certain he’ll never lose this smile.   
  
Daishou touches his head where Kuroo kissed it and laughs softly. A date, with that annoying cat, a date Daishou was certain he’d been thinking about in their second year of high school. It was actually happening, it was going to happen, and Kuroo likes him!


End file.
